This is love hurts
by chea 'sansanurui
Summary: Request fic from Anzen Hikaru/my first ItaKyuu/SasuNaru/cinta,pengkhianatan,balas dendam dan pengorbanan."aku akan menghancurkan dirimu seperti kau menghancurkan keluargaku"/yaoi/ full story inside. Mind to RnR... #monggo


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ItaKyuu slight SasuNaru**

**Genre : Family/Angst/Romance**

**Rate : M (for save)**

**Warning : Yaoi, ooc, death chara, miss typo, Membingungkan, Alur cepat, angst gak kerasa dll.**

New story from me with twoshoots fic. Request story from _Anzen Hikaru_ my big broo. I hope you and readers enjoying this fic ^^.

Sekali lagi **don't like don't read**

Chea 'Sansanurui

Presents

.

.

**Kata mereka cinta beda tipis dengan benci**

**Kata mereka juga Cinta lahir dari hati ynag tulus**

**Benarkah?**

**Apakah itu benar?**

**Tapi menurutku cinta tak ubahnya dengan ambisi dan lahir dari paksaan serta kebohongan**

**Lucu kah?**

**Menurutku tidak**

**Aneh?**

**Ya memang**

**Jika ada yang bertanya padaku 'apa kau percaya cinta?'**

**Aku jawab 'mungkin'**

**Kenapa?**

**Karena aku tidak begitu mengerti cinta**

**Begitukah?**

**Cinta memang ... rumit**

This is Love Hurts

O

o

Rumah bergaya minimalis yang terletak di pinggiran kota itu senyap seperti tidak ada penghuni. Padahal seharusnya ramai seperti rumah kebanyakan. Apalagi sore hari seperti ini, waktu bagi anggota keluarga untuk berkumpul bersama setelah rutinitas hari yang melelahkan. Tapi memang rumah kecil itu sepi, karena hanya di huni dua orang kakak beradik saja. Terlihat di sana seorang pemuda pirang membuka pintu rumah tersebut dengan pelan. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan tampak kelelahan. Setelah menutup pintu, Pemuda yang masih memakai seragam sekolah tersebut melangkah ke arah tangga guna menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Hah, melelahkan." gumam pemuda pirang tadi. Ia mulai berbaring di kasurnya kemudian menutup kedua matanya perlahan. Tapi, kegiatannya terganggu karena mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Hei bocah, kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku, hah!" sembur sebuah suara dari ambang pintu. Dia melotot marah ke arah si pemilik kamar.

"Sudahlah Kyuu-nii, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagipula, kau kerja part time kan? Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." balas sang adik. Kyuubi menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau jalan kaki lagi, Naru?" tanya sang kakak pelan. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan duduk di pinggiran kasur. Pemuda yang di panggil Naru atau Naruto itu mengangguk singkat.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Lebih baik kau naik bus atau menghubungiku biar aku menjemputmu. Jarak rumah ke sekolah itu lumayan jauh, bodoh!" teriak Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Kita harus berhemat Kyuu-nii, lebih baik uangnya di tabung." ucapan sang adik membuat Kyuubi terhenyak. Dia mulai menatap adiknya sendu.

'Aku hanya ingin melihat kau bahagia, Naru. aku memang kakak yang tidak berguna'batin Kyuubi sedih.

"Besok pulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu." kata Kyuubi tegas.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." lanjutnya ketika melihat sang adik hendak protes. Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuubi beranjak pergi kemudian menutup pintu kamar adiknya.

"Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, Kyuu-nii. Aku tidak ingin kau menanggung beban berat karena diriku." lirih Naruto setelah kepergian sang kakak.

. .

Kediaman Uchiha

Rumah bagaikan istana tersebut sekilas terlihat nyaman dan tenang. Tapi tidak seperti kelihatannya, rumah itu lebih terkesan suram. Rumah yang sejak kehilangan kepala keluarga lebih terlihat 'mati'.

"Lepaskan! Aku mau bunuh diri!" teriak seorang wanita berambut hitam. Kedua tangannya di cekal para pelayan agar tidak nekat lagi terjun dari balkon kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Tenang Nyonya. Jangan bertindak nekat." ucap salah satu pelayan.

"Ada apa ini?" sebuah suara dingin terdengar. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat berdiri di ambang pintu kamar yang terbuka.

"Maafkan kami, Tuan muda. Nyonya mencoba untuk bunuh diri lagi." balas seorang pelayan takut-takut. Semua pelayan yang ada di sana sekuat tenaga menahan tubuh sang nyonya yang sekarang seperti kerasukan dan bergerak-gerak liar. Dia menggumam menyebut sesuatu entah apa berulang kali. Membuatnya terlihat miris sekaligus... menyedihkan.

"Tenangkan dia. Aku tidak ingin kejadian ini terulang lagi." setelah mengatakan itu, pemuda tadi berbalik dan beranjak pergi. Menulikan telinganya dari teriakan pilu wanita yang melahirkannya tersebut.

'Aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan orang yang telah membunuh Tou-san dan membuat Kaa-san seperti ini. Dia akan mendapatkan balasannya.' Janjinya dalam hati. Ya, wanita yang mencoba bunuh diri itu adalah ibunya sendiri, Uchiha Mikoto.

.

"Aku ingin dia dihabisi secepatnya. Orang ini mengganggu rencanaku." Gumam sesosok pria berwajah dingin dengan nada datar. Dia mulai melempar kertas-kertas yang ada di tangannya. Tidak sekalipun dia menatap orang yang ada di depannya. Sedangkan sang lawan bicara hanya menundukkan kepala penuh hormat.

"Lakukan dengan bersih. Jangan sampai meninggalkan jejak." Lanjutnya lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Pria bertopeng yang ada di depannya mengangguk hormat.

"Baik. Akan kami laksanakan sesuai perintah anda, Tuan." Setelah mengatakan itu, pria bertopeng hitam tadi hilang entah kemana. Seperti ninja terlatih yang bisa hilang dalam sekejap. Dengan masih mempertahankan ekspresi dinginnya, sang tuan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan melangkah ke arah jendela yang terbuka di ruangannya. Langit malam berbintang menyambut penglihatannya. Tapi tidak sekalipun dia merasa kagum, sorot matanya lebih terlihat penuh dendam dan ambisi untuk menghancurkan seseorang.

"Ada apa, Kakashi?" ucapnya datar. Dia memang tidak membalikkan badannya. Tapi dia tahu bawahannya tersebut sedang ada di ruangannya.

"Maaf mengganggu, Tuan. Saya sudah mendapatkan informasinya." Jawab sesosok pria berambut putih dengan tegas. Dia melangkah mendekati sang tuan dan memberikan sebuah dokumen.

"Kerja bagus. Kau boleh pergi." Perintahnya setelah membaca dokumen tadi cermat. Sebuah seringai licik mulai terukir di bibirnya. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, ekspresi wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah mengeras dan matanya menyorot penuh kebencian pada selembar foto yang ada di tangannya.

"Baik. Saya permisi, Uchiha-sama." Kakashi membungkukkan badannya sopan setelah itu beranjak pergi. Meninggakan sang tuan yang saat ini mulai tertawa hambar dan terdengar mengerikan.

. . .

"Kyuu, pria itu datang lagi. Dia sudah ada di sana sejak tadi siang." bisik seorang pemuda berambut coklat pada temannya, Kyuubi. Si pemuda menunjuk-nunjuk pria bersetelan jas yang sedang asyik meminum kopinya sambil memandang ke arah si rambut merah.

"Biarkan saja." balas Kyuubi ketus. Dia menyibukkan diri dengan membereskan piring dan gelas kotor yang ada di meja kosong. Mengabaikan temannya yang sejak tadi membujuknya untuk menemui pria asing yang tidak ia kenal.

"Dia ingin menemuimu, Kyuu. Ayolah, dia membuat pelanggan kafe yang lain merasa tak nyaman." bujuk temannya lagi.

"Kau berisik, Shukaku." semprot Kyuubi kesal. Karena tidak tahan, akhirnya Kyuubi mau menemui pria yan berada di pojok ruangan tersebut. Membuat sang obyek yang di tuju tersenyum tipis.

"Apa maumu hah! Cepat pergi dari sini!" ketus Kyuubi dan memandang sang korban sengit.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum aku tahu siapa namamu." balas si pria tenang. Dan tidak lupa senyum tipis selalu menempel di bibirnya.

"Geerrr... aku tidak ada waktu berbasa-basi denganmu."

"Terserah. Aku tidak akan pergi." perkataan tersebut membuat si kitsune naik darah.

"Kyuu, sudah sore. Kau tidak lupa hari ini akan menjemput adikmu kan?" Shukaku mengingatkan Kyuubi dari kejauhan. Si pemuda merah menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Dia lupa kalau hari ini dia akan menjemput Naruto. Dia tidak akan membiarkan adiknya itu nekat jalan kaki lagi.

'Ini semua gara-gara pria sialan ini.' rutuk Kyuubi dalam hati.

"Oke. Aku Namikaze Kyuubi, puas? Sekarang cepat pergi sebelum aku menendangmu."

"Kyuubi? Perkenalkan, aku Uchiha Itachi." seperkian detik Kyuubi terlihat kaget mendengar nama orang tersebut. Tapi, dia kemudian bisa menguasai diri kembali.

"Salam kenal, Kyuu-chan." Itachi berdiri dari duduknya, dia melangkah mendekati Kyuubi yang masih berdiri.

**Cup**

"Brengsek. Kenapa kau menciumku, hah!" teriak Kyuubi emosi. Sang pelaku hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian melangkah pergi, meninggalkan dirinya dengan muka merah padam, malu. Setelah pria itu tidak terlihat, Kyuubi merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ada rasa yang aneh menyelimuti hatinya. Perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Perasaan yang muncul ketika pria itu tersenyum padanya.

"Bodoh. Ada apa denganku?" lirih Kyuubi.

. . .

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah berhenti di rumah kecil kediaman Namikaze bersaudara. Seorang pemuda pirang turun dari mobil tersebut diikuti pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan. Setelah sampai di teras rumah, si pirang memencet tombol yang ada di depan pintu. Terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam sebelum akhirnya daun pintu di buka dengan agak tergesa-gesa.

"Darimana saja kau? Kenapa baru pulang, Naruto." sembur Kyuubi, si pembuka pintu. Sang korban yang berada di depan pintu hanya menggaruk kepalanya tanda nerveus.

" Maaf Kyuu-nii. Tadi aku piket sebentar." jawabnya. Kyuubi menatap tajam adiknya kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pemuda yang berada di belakang adiknya. Dia menatap sinis pemuda itu, tapi hanya ditanggapi dengan wajah datar.

"Siapa dia?"

"Err... dia teman baruku Kyuu-nii. Kenalkan, dia Sasuke. " jawab si pirang sambil tersenyum.

"Dan Sasuke, dia kakakku Kyuubi." lanjutnya. Mereka tidak saling berjabat tangan, hanya menatap dingin satu sama lain.

"Kau menghubungiku untuk tidak menjemputmu, tapi ternyata kau pulang dengan orang yang baru kau kenal?" kata Kyuubi sinis.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, awalnya tadi aku ingin pulang sendiri. Tapi, Sasuke datang dan mengajakku pulang bersamanya." balas Naruto takut-takut. Memang melihat Kyuubi marah bukan hal yang bagus.

"Masuk!" Bentaknya marah. Si pirang menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan minta maaf dan dengan pasrah dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Dan kau, cepat pulang." lanjutnya ketus kemudian menutup pintu rumah dengan keras, Meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri datar di depan pintu. Tapi tanpa di ketahui siapapun, dia mengeluarkan seringai yang misterius. Kemudian dengan santai, dia melangkah perlahan dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya, meninggalkan rumah kecil tersebut.

0o0o0_L.i.n.e_0o0o0

Angin malam yang menusuk tidak menyurutkan keinginan sosok misterius berjubah hitam untuk tetap melompat di atas atap bangunan-bangunan yang di lewatinya. Topeng yang di kenakannya terlihat tidak bergeser sedikitpun walau di terpa angin yang kencang. Di punggungnya terdapat sebuah katana panjang beserta sarungnya yang tersimpan rapi. Di sekitar sarung katana tersebut terdapat bercak-bercak darah yang sudah setengah mengering, pertanda baru saja di gunakan. Sosok tersebut mulai berhenti di sebuah gang sempit kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding berlumut yang ada di sana. Kepalanya mendongak, iris merahnya memandang sendu bulan yang setengah bersinar. Bila ada yang melihat sosoknya dipastikan akan berteriak karena penampilannya yang seperti seorang pembunuh. Tapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi karena sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, yang artinya tidak akan ada orang yang akan lewat gang sempit tersebut. Ya... dia memang pembunuh, lebih tepatnya pembunuh bayaran. Mengingat itu, membuat sosok berjubah tersebut mendengus. 'ck, Pembunuh, eh?' Memang kenapa? Membunuh adalah keahliannya. Dia menikmati pekerjaan tersebut. Atau tepatnya, terpaksa menikmatinya. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak masalah. Asalkan 'orang itu' bahagia. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah membuat 'orang itu' tetap tersenyum. Meskipun dia harus melakukan apapun untuk melakukannya termasuk mengotori tangannya sendiri. Dia sanggup. Dia rela walau harus menjadi iblis pencabut nyawa bagi orang yang tidak di kenalnya. Semunya demi 'orang itu'. Dia sudah berjanji sepenuh hati.

"Aku harus cepat pulang. Aku takut penyakitnya kambuh lagi." gumamnya pelan. Dia mulai mengambil sarung katananya dan melepas jubah serta topengnya. Seketika, angin langsung memainkan rambutnya yang berwarna merah setelah jubah hitam tidak lagi melekat di tubuhnya. Kemudian, dengan santai dia keluar gang sempit tersebut sambil membungkus barang-barangnya. Dia akan pulang. Ya, ke rumah kecil yang letaknya tidak jauh dari gang tempatnya berada tadi. Rumah yang sudah bertahun-tahun dia huni. Tidak sendiri tentu saja, karena dia tinggal bersama adiknya.

"Maafkan kakak, Naru." gumamnya lirih ketika dia sampai di kamar adiknya. Tangannya perlahan menjulur dan mengusap rambut adiknya lembut. Hal yang jarang sekali ia lakukan selama ini mengingat hubungan mereka yang tidak terlalu dekat. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk kemudian dengan pelan melangkah keluar kamar. Takut membangunkan adiknya. Tapi, tanpa dirinya sadari, adiknya sejak tadi terjaga dan mengetahui apa yang kakaknya lakukan. Perlahan, air mata jatuh dari mata indahnya. Dadanya sesak. Dia merasa kakaknya memikul beban berat sendirian dan tidak mau sedikitpun membaginya. menurutnya dia adalah adik yang tidak berguna. Tidak bisa di harapkan. Dengan masih sesenggukan dia memanggil orang yang sangat dia sayangi selain kakaknya. Kedua orang yang telah pergi tapi masih meninggalkan banyak kenangan di dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Kaa-san.. hiks... Tou-san...a-apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

.

Sementara itu...

Di tempat lain

.

Ruangan yang berada di dalam tanah itu terlihat tenang. Tidak seperti ruangan bawah tanah lainnya ynag terkesan suram, ruangan itu lebih terkesan 'layak' untuk di huni. Terdapat banyak lorong yang disinari lampu-lampu temaram. Dindingnya yang berwarna merah kehitaman disertai gambar yang aneh menghiasi sepanjang lorong. Seorang pria yang berwajah dingin dengan memakai jubah berwarna hitam melangkah di sepanjang lorong tersebut dengan 5 pengawal di belakangnya. Sorot matanya terkesan angkuh dan seakan-akan memiliki harga diri tinggi. Memang seperti itu kenyataannya, karena dia memang seorang 'Tuan' yang punya berbagai kewenangan dan kekuasaan. Tidak ada yang bisa memerintahnya ataupun mengaturnya. Bagi dirinya, dia tak ubahnya dengan seorang dewa yang bisa memaksakan semua kehendaknya. Semua orang harus tunduk padanya. Harus menghormati dan patuh padanya. Tanpa kecuali.

"Kakashi, apa dia belum buka mulut juga?" tanyanya dingin. Salah satu dari orang di belakangnya, mempercepat langkahnya dan mendekati sang tuan. Dia menunduk hormat yang hanya di tanggapi tatapan datar dari tuannya.

"Dia masih saja membungkam mulutnya, Uchiha-sama. Saya sudah melakukan apa yang anda perintahkan. Tapi dia tetap keras kepala untuk bertahan." Lapor Kakashi sopan. Pria tadi hanya mengeraskan ekspresinya.

"Menarik. Kita lihat, apa dia masih sanggup bertahan setelah ini." Seringai kejam menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Setelah lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah penjara berjeruji besi. Di sekitar penjara itu, terdapat dua orang bertopeng yang tengah menjaga tempat tersebut. Mereka menunduk hormat ketika melihat sang tuan datang berkunjung. Memberi isyarat, pintu penjara tersebut di buka secara otomatis oleh si penjaga. Pria berjubah itu mulai melangkah masuk diikuti pengawalnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan, heh.. pengkhianat?" ucapnya dingin menghadap sesosok manusia mengenaskan yang ada di depannya. Penampilannya sungguh mengerikan. Seluruh tubuhnya banyak luka sayatan dan kakinya terlihat remuk dan membusuk. Menyebarkan bau tak sedap di dalam ruangan.

"Sa-sampai... a-aku ma ti..." Balas manusia mengenaskan tersebut dengan susah payah. Ironis, wajahnya sudah rusak dan banyak darah menetes dari luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Apapun yang terjadi dia tidak akan buka mulut. Walau tubuhnya mengering kehilangan banyak darah ataupun tubuhnya hancur karena di siksa, dia tetap akan bungkam siapa yang telah menyuruhnya.

"Cih. Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Ucapkan selamat tinggal dengan kepalamu yang keras kepala itu." Pria itu membalikkan badannya hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Penggal kepalanya."perintahnya pada dua bawahan bertopeng di dekat sel penjara.

"Bakar mayatnya dan jangan sampai meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun." Lanjutnya sadis tanpa berperasaan sedikitpun. Dengan seringai iblis, dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Siapa yang menyuruhnya?" tanyanya pada pria berambut putih yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Menurut penyelidikan, pemimpin kelompok mafia The King Snake yang berkedok perusahaan Kusanagi yang mengutusnya, Uchiha-sama." Balasnya tegas. Sang tuan berjubah hitam tadi tersenyum dingin mendengar hal tersebut. Jadi, orang itu cari mati, eh?

"Apa tujuannya?"

"Informasi yang saya dapatkan, dia ingin menghancurkan perusahaan Uchiha corp agar dapat menguasai dunia bisnis." Ungkap Kakashi sopan.

"Apa dia belum tahu apa yang ada di balik perusahaanku? Kau bodoh meremehkan Uchiha, ular licik." Dengan masih melangkah menelusuri lorong, pria itu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Segera bebaskan elang untuk memangsa ular itu. Jangan sisakan sedikitpun. Tunjukkan bahwa Uchiha adalah raja di dunia atas ataupun seorang 'King' di dunia bawah." Setelah mengatakan itu, sang tuan hilang di balik pintu utama ruang bawah tanah. Meninggalkan para pengawalnya di belakang yaang tengah menunduk patuh atas perintahnya.  
"Baik, Itachi-sama."

.

.

Konoha University

Kawasan bangunan mewah yang ada di pusat kota tersebut terlihat mengagumkan. Ya, bangunan yang sudah lama berdiri dengan arsitektur eropa yang menawan. Sebut saja, Konoha University merupakan universitas terbaik di negara tersebut. Universitas yang menjadi incaran banyak orang serta menghasilkan pebisnis handal yang membanggakan. Seorang rakyat biasa seperti Kyuubi Namikaze tentu saja bersyukur bisa belajar di universitas tersebut. Masuk dengan nilai sempurna dan mendapatkan beasiswa hingga lulus kuliah. Dia memang tergolong mahasiswa cerdas yang ada di sana. Saat ini pemuda tersebut tengah selesai dari kegiatan ngampusnya. Dia melangkah menuju gerbang universitas guna sesegera mungkin meninggalkan area kampus untuk kerja part time yang di lakoninya. Lebih cepat lebih baik, pikirnya.

"Cieh. Mau apa dia kemari?" rutuk Kyuubi ketika melihat mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depannya. Seorang pria berwajah tampan turun dari mobil tersebut. Tidak lupa dengan senyum ramahnya yang membuat semua orang yang melihanya bersemu merah.

"Kyuu-chan?" panggilnya senang. Dia menghampiri pemuda berambut merah yang saat ini tengah memandangnya sengit.

"Pergi kau. Jangan ganggu aku, Keriput." Kyuubi berkata sengit dan memandang Pria di hadapannya tajam.

"Aku menjemputmu, Kyuu-chan... kau ingin ke kafe kan?" pria itu masih saja tersenyum ramah walau sudah di tolak mentah-mentah oleh sang empunya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pergi sendiri." Jawabnya ketus. Sejak acara perkenalan mereka di kafe dulu, pria berambut hitam itu memang selalu mengekor padanya. Dimana ada Kyuubi, pria itu pasti ada. Sungguh, membuat sang Namikaze sulung lama-lama jengah juga. Tidak heran jika mereka tak pernah akur bila bertemu. Yah, itu karena sikap Kyuubi juga sih? Walau sebenarnya di dalam hati pemuda merah itu senang karena pria bermarga Uchiha itu selalu bersamanya.

**Ckiittt...**

"Kyuu... AWASS!" Itachi memeluk Kyuubi yang mengalami syok berat karena hampir saja tertabrak mobil yang tengah melintas. Dia memang sedang tidak fokus tadi waktu ingin menyeberang jalan. Salahkan Itachi yang selalu membujuknya untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya itu. Padahal Kyuubi sengaja menghindar dari pria itu, karena entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup tak normal bila dekat dengan Itachi. Inikah cinta?

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Kyuu. Kau membuatku takut." Lirih Itachi. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuubi yang raut mukanya masih pucat akibat insiden tadi.

"Kyuu... kau tak apa. Bicara sesuatu." Pria berambut hitam itu membalikkan tubuh Kyuubi yang tadi di peluknya dari belakang. Di lihatnya wajah si Kitsune yang masih terlihat Syok.

"A-aku... tak apa." Ucap Kyuubi pelan. Dia sebenarnya takut dengan kejadian tadi. Takut kalau-kalau dia memang tertabrak dan membuat adik kesayangannya menangis.

"Lebih baik kau ikut aku, Kyuu. Aku akan mengantarmu." Itachi menarik lengan Kyuubi dan menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Si Kitsune tidak menolak sama sekali. Dia pasrah mengikuti keinginan pria Uchiha itu.

'Apa yang aku lakukan? Perasaan ini seharusnya tidak boleh ada."batin Itachi.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku, Hah!" teriak Kyuubi marah. Saat ini dia tengah berjalan pulang dari kerja part timenya. Sejak kejadian tadi siang, Itachi tidak pernah absen dari pandangannya. Pria itu seharian berada di kafe tempatnya bekerja dan matanya seolah mengawasi pergerakannya. Kyuubi merasa aneh dengan hal itu. Dan, kemana motornya? Tentu saja di bawa adiknya ke sekolah. Dia rela meminjamkan motornya karena tidak ingin adiknya itu pulang di antar dengan pemuda pantat ayam itu lagi. Yang memang terjadi sekitar satu minggu yang lalu. Dan sejak saat itu, Kyuubi rela membagi motornya dengan sang adik tersayang. Atau yang lebih ditakutkan, dia tidak ingin adiknya itu jalan kaki lagi. Entah kenapa, Kyuubi mempunyai perasaan yang tak enak bila bertemu dengan pemuda emo itu. Pemuda yang menurut Kyuubi, menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar dari sorot matanya yang berkilat tajam.

"Aku ingin menemanimu jalan, kyuu-chan? Aku takut kau kenapa-napa." jawab sesosok pria tampan yang berada di belakangnya. Jawaban itu membuat si pemuda merah mendengus sebal.

"Pergi sana. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus di awasi. Lebih baik kau pulang saja dengan mobilmu itu." Kata Kyuubi ketus. Dia mulai mempercepat langkahnya seolah tidak ingin pria yang ada di belakangnya mengikutinya.

"Mobilku masalah gampang Kyuu. Oh ya, kita ke taman itu yukk." Pria itu menggenggam lengan Kyuubi kemudian menyeretnya ke arah taman yang dia maksud. Suasana sore yang hangat membuat banyak orang juga bersantai di taman yang tidak terlalu besar tersebut. Kyuubi hanya pasrah di seret-seret seperti itu. Tidak lupa degup jantungnya yang tiba-tiba meningkat hanya karena orang itu memegang lengannya.

"Duduk sini ya?" dengan senyum tipis pria itu mendudukkan si kitsune di kursi yang kosong sedangkan dirinya duduk di samping pemuda merah tersebut. Hembusan angin sore membawa kenyamanan bagi mereka berdua. Membuat suasana menjadi lebih tenang.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini, Itachi?" kata Kyuubi membuka pembicaraan. Dia memejamkan matanya sebentar, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Sedangkan pria yang berada di sampingnya memandang Kyuubi tertegun. Dia suka wajah damai si Kitsune. Wajah yang menurut Itachi sanggup menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau seperti sekarang ini. Baru kurang lebih satu minggu mengenal lebih dekat sosok Kyuubi, tapi Itachi sudah merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Dia sangat suka sifat Kyuubi yang terkesan cuek, arogan, keras kepala tetapi menyimpan rasa sayang dan peduli pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia merasa sosok Kyuubi membutuhkan seseorang di sampingnya. Walau dari luar pemuda itu terlihat kuat, tapi ternyata rapuh dari dalam. Membuat orang seperti Itachi ingin menjaga dan melindunginya.

"Tak apa. Hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Kyuu-chan." Jawab Itachi lembut namun terkesan aneh di telinga Kyuubi.

'Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan kalah dengan perasaan ini.'batinnya dingin kemudian seringai muncul di bibir tipisnya. Dia akan menuntaskan misinya apapun yang terjadi. Walau harus menyakiti diri sendiri dengan membunuh perasaannya, dia tidak akan ingkar dengan janjinya sendiri. Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya sendiri.

"Ehemm. Apa boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu, kyuu-chan?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap mata si pemuda merah yang ternyata sudah membuka mata sedari tadi.

"Apa?"

"..."

"..."

"Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucap Itachi mantab. Dia menghadap sosok pemuda di sampinya yang saat ini tengah melebarkan matanya tanda tidak percaya.

"A-apa? Kau bercanda kan?" Kyuubi memandangnya syok.

"Aku serius Kyuu. Bagaimana?" kalimat tersebut membuat jantung si Kitsune hampir melompat dari rongganya. Ini mimpikah? Itachi menyatakan perasaan padanya? Kenapa dia merasa senang dengan pengakuan tersebut? Apakah Kyuubi juga mencintai Itachi?

'Benarkah?' Secara tiba-tiba pipinya bersemu merah. Malu.

"A-aku tidak tahu." Jawab Kyuubi ketus. Tapi tidak dapat menutupi kegugupannya. Itachi yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku."ucapan Itachi tersebut membuat jantung Kyuubi berdebar-debar. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat bahagia.

'Rencanaku berhasil. Khukhukhu. Selamat datang di Neraka, Kyuubi Namikaze.' Batin Uchiha Itachi. Tanpa Kyuubi tahu, Senyum di wajah pria itu di gantikan ekspresi dingin yang menusuk dan sorot mata yang tajam.

'Aku akan menghancurkanmu seperti kau menghancurkan keluargaku.' batinnya lagi.

**Cinta itu sama dengan sakit**

**Kau tak percaya?**

**Maka...**

**Lihat aku sekarang **

**Merasa sakit karena cinta**

**Bersamamu aku...**

**Hanya luka dan air mata**

**Mengapa?**

**Karena cinta adalah kau...**

**Kasihku**

Konoha internasional school (KIS) adalah sekolah yang terkenal elit di Konoha. Sekolah yang hanya bisa di masuki oleh orang-orang yang mempunyai otak di atas rata-rata ataupun orang yang punya harta melimpah. Tidak heran kalau sekolah tersebut mempunyai bangunan yang mewah layaknya kastil. Saat ini keadaan KIS sedang lenggang karena memang bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Terlihat dua orang siswa tengah melangkah bersama di koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi itu. Pemuda yang satu tampak tidak berniat mendengarkan ocehan panjang teman di sebelahnya. Dia lebih memilih diam dan sesekali menanggapi dengan malas. Walau di lihat dari luar mereka berbeda tapi mereka adalah sepasang 'sahabat. kata 'Sahabat' memang terlalu cepat untuk hubungan mereka berdua yang baru mengenal sekitar satu bulan lalu. Tapi, itulah kenyataannya. Sasuke yang cool dan dingin bisa bersikap 'wajar' bila bersama si pirang Naruto. Semua anak di sekolah itu tahu kalau mereka tidak dapat di pisahkan layaknya gula dan semut.

"Kau dengar tidak sih, Teme?" kata pemuda berambut pirang, Naruto. Dia memandang sebal pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hn"

"Arrrrgghh... kau menyebalkan."Naruto menghentakkan kakinya kemudian memepercepat langkahnya guna meninggalkan sang Uchiha sendirian. Ngambek. Sang obyek hanya berdecak kesal dan tanpa pikir panjang mengikuti pemuda satunya.

"Wajahmu jelek kalau ngambek seperti itu, Dobe."ucap Sasuke dengan senyum mengejek. Naruto yang mendengarnya tambah mempercepat jalannya. Melihat itu, sang Uchiha menggengam erat lengan si pirang membuat sang empunya menoleh.

"Apa?"katanya ketus. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Naruto pelan. Hal itu sukses membuat si pirang merah padam, malu.

'Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar?' batin si pirang bingung.

"Jangan marah lagi, Oke." Sang Uchiha tersenyum manis yang terkesan kaku lalu membelai pipi bergaris itu lembut. Yang di balas dengan anggukan lemah.

"Kita pulang." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto erat setelah itu menariknya. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan satu sama lain. Hal itu membuat Naruto tersenyum tulus. Dia senang. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang memasang wajah dingin seolah-olah dia terpaksa melakukan semua ini. Benarkah?

"Hei, kau mau pergi bersamaku?"tanya Sasuke ketika mereka sudah sampai di parkiran sekolah. Naruto memandang Sasuke sekilas, entah mengapa dia merasa... takut. Ya, dia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Tapi, hari ini aku sudah dijemput Kyuu-nii." Tolak si pirang halus.

"Errr... sampai jumpa besok, Teme." Lanjutnya mulai berjalan menjauh. Hatinya mengatakan kalau dia harus menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Ayolah... aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat 'rahasia'ku." Sasuke menggenggam lengan Naruto pelan. Tidak lupa sebuah senyum simpul tertempel di bibirnya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya? Aku akan menghubungi Kyuu-nii. " ucap Naruto pasrah. Dia tidak bisa menolak keinginan 'temannya' itu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan.

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil si raven. Dengan perlahan, mobil sport berwarna merah itu meninggalkan area sekolah dan melaju ke jalan raya.

"Kita akan kemana, Teme?"tanya Naruto penasaran. Dia memandang Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya. Tapi sang Uchiha cuek dan diam saja. Dia memandang ke arah depan dingin. Ini membuat Naruto merasa aneh sekaligus cemas.

"Teme?"

**Ckkitt**

Mobil merah tersebut berhenti secara mendadak. Membuat Naruto kaget. Dia mulai memandang Sasuke bingung.

"Diam saja!" balas si raven pada akhirnya. Tangannya yang ada di kemudi mobil beralih mencengkeram ke dua lengan Naruto erat. membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Sasuke mulai memojokkan si pirang kemudian dengan kasar, mencoba untuk menciumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke. Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Naruto. Sekuat tenaga mendorong si raven untuk menjauh. Dia sudah ketakutan sekarang. Dengan dorongan penuh, Sasuke berhasil terdorong kebelakang. Hal itu tidak di sia-siakan Naruto untuk segera membuka pintu mobil.

"Kau mau kemana, Hah!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto kasar membuat sang obyek berbalik dan menatapnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Lepaskan aku, Brengsek." Meronta-ronta agar tangannya di lepaskan. Tapi, usahanya sia-sia.

"Lebih baik kau Tidur." Ucap Si raven datar lalu dia memukulkan tangannya ke leher sang korban membuat si pirang pingsan. Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut langsung menangkap tubuh ambruk Naruto kemudian memeluknya.

"Aku akan memuaskanmu, sayang." Sasuke berbisik di telinga bungsu Namikaze lalu menjilat cuping telinganya pelan.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang." Setelah menyenderkan tubuh pingsan Naruto di kursinya, dia mulai menjalankan mobilnya kembali. Membelah suasana sore yang cukup ramai.

.

.

**Seakan mimpi buruk merengkuhku**

**Seperti kegelapan yang siap menelanku**

**Kemana rasa cinta itu?**

**Dimana letak cahaya itu?**

**Aku tidak tahu**

**Aku tidak pernah tahu**

**Yang aku tahu...**

**Cinta hanya... membuatku menderita**

**T.b.c**

Note: maaf banget buat **Anzen Hikaru**... maafkan keleletan temanmu ini. Dikau sudah request sejak ber-ber-berbulan lalu... tapi diriku malahan baru bisa merealisasikan sekarang. Gomen-ne... #bungkuk

Ini sebenarnya twoshoots... tapi aku baru bisa publish satu fic. Belum ada ide lanjutan soalnya... hehhehe #plakk

Di kasih saran ya? Coz sepertinya melenceng jauh dari apa yang kau harapkan. Maklum, diriku tidak terlalu pandai bikin cerita. #doeng

Buat reader nih... ayo review... kasih pendapat kalian mengenai fic abal ini. Aku butuh masukan membangun dari kalian semua. Yosh... udah dulu ya? Aku mau istirahat... ngejar deadline tadi gara2 udah di tagih... #nglirik tajam –orang yg ngrasa-

Okeehhh... see yaahhh... salam Chea^^

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
